Self-engaging fastener tapes have arrays of a large number of projections that can interlock when two lengths of such tape are mated together. Usually the projections have enlarged heads supported on stems that rise from a flexible base. Projections with heads that overhang the stems in essentially all directions are sometimes referred to as ‘mushroom-type’ projections. When the tapes engage, the heads of each tape ‘snap’ past the heads of the other tape, often resulting in a tactile confirmation of engagement. Self-engaging fastener tapes have been made by weaving processes, as well as by plastics molding processes. Self-engaging fastener products are particularly useful for joining two rigid surfaces, where the primary mode of separation would be by lifting force (i.e., a force applied perpendicular to the interface between the two surfaces), rather than by a peeling motion.
Improvements are sought in the performance and value of fasteners, especially in self-engaging fastener tapes, and in the processes for making them.